Wait until it's over
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: If everything else was chaos in her life, he was her lull. / Another take on my previous fic "The scars on our hearts", a longer fic about Stiles and Malia. Sorry, the summary sucks. Rate T because of reasons, but maybe it can become M, who knows?
1. Mate

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine, I have no idea how to write supernatural stuff and it probably sucks because ,above all, my english is very bad.**

**Author's note:** Hello you, beautiful people from TW's fandom! (do we have a name? are we like Jeff Davis' Pack or something?) How are you doing?

We have more than two months 'til the new season of Teen Wolf and I don't know you, but I'm diying for some more Malia around. So, I'm not even writing another fanfic about her and Stiles, ain't I? Nah, I have no memory of it. (*whisperes* _Believe in Magic_)

Well, I had two ideas of the way Stalia would be addressed: one is in _Believe in Magic_, the other was in _The Scars on Our Hearts_. And since the second one was just a one shot, the story behind it was in my mind and stuff. So, since a few people asked me to write more on Stalia and Malia and Lydia, and since I really like this format of stories and chapters (you can check my _Under my Skin_, to see the path I'm following), I decided to bring it back.

**So basically, _Wait until is over_ is _The scars on our hearts_ (extended version)**, with the corrections from the complete 3B, since I wrote it after 3x20. I have no idea how many chapters it will have, but all of them will be short and I intend to write a lot and fast and update ASAP, but I can't promise much.

It's a little bit based on Arcade Fire's "It's never over (Oh Orpheus)", because Arcade Fire is life and the song is perfect. The band is perfect! You should totally listen to them, I mean it.

I hope you like it - the fic, I mean - and review and stuff, because it all means a lot to the author here. I also expect you to point anything you think is wrong (from typos to "WTF, *insert character's name here* WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THING" and all), I really hope you do that, because pointing this little things will help me write better, so you'll have a better fanfic to read.

Quick note: as you can see, I use to write really long notes at the beginning of the chapters, I'm sorry (not really sorry) and they usually have important things, so... read it if you must.

I'll leave you to the chapter now. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Wait until it's over  
**Teen Wolf fanfiction**  
**

"_And if I shout to you, never doubt,  
don't turn around too soon.  
Just wait until it's over, wait until it's through_."  
It's never over (Oh Orpheus), Arcade Fire

**1. Mate**

If everything else was chaos in her life, he was her lull. When she was with him, she wasn't someone's daughter or someone else's daughter or some other one's cousin: she was his girl and he was dedicated to her.

Sure they met when they were broken and sure they didn't start what some can call "the right way". But she had spent so long in animal form, she didn't know much about the human way of mating. In the woods, if you find the potential mate, you make sure to seduce and procreate right away; and when she realized how alike they were – the guilt, the loyalty, the humor, the ghosts (besides the fact that, well, he _was_ hot) – she decided. That's it. I finally found my mate.

She particularly liked the way he traced her features and the feeling of his touch in her spine, the way he moved her hair from her face and gently pulled her closer, kissing her slowly. She liked his mouth and his moles and his hands and his beautiful eyes; she liked how he held her at night and to sleep by his side, to have his smell on her skin.

When he came back, after the whole nogitsune thing, she was afraid for then she knew that her approach at Eichen House wasn't the best one and maybe he was thinking about her the wrong way, maybe he wouldn't accept her as his mate, maybe he already had a girl who was his mate.

She was terrified, especially when she saw Lydia holding his hand and caressing his hair. Lydia, who was beautiful and smart and knew him for a long time.

But when his eyes met hers and he smiled, she felt the courage to step forward.

"Malia." He had said and she smiled.

"Hi."

And then he turned abruptly to Scott, as if he had just remembered something.

"Dude! I need you to teach her how to turn. I promised her we'd help her." He said eagerly and Malia just shook her head.

"That's not why I'm here." She said timidly.

"I know." Stiles replied with a smile and winked, making her blush.

That's why she decided to go to his house when he was out of the hospital. She looked into her mother's wardrobe and found this beautiful dress she used to love to see her mother wearing; it was dark grey with little yellow flowers, it was at the knees high and the top had a beautiful rag that was provocative without being vulgar. She put on a pair of low boots, a light jacket and headed to the Stilinski house, and for her luck, Stiles was alone.

They had sex for the second time in their lives and he hinted that he probably liked her enough to stay with her. He showed her pictures of his childhood and they both tried to remember if they had memories of each other at elementary school, with little success.

Ever since, she moved from her father's house to her other father's house, until finally staying at Stiles', an arrangement with little words and lots of action. And even though she was learning to change and go back to coyote form, every day with him was an argument to stay human.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for today! Let's see if you liked. (AKA please, review?)

See you, guys! x


	2. Love Sick

**Author's note:** Good night (or whatever time it is where you live) beautiful readers! I've seen a lot of views and follows and favorites and thank you for that! I'd really love to see some more reviews, but anyway. The reviews I got, they are worth it.

Thank you all for believing me. I know this story is quite the cliche, but I wanted to write it. I hope you guys like it just as much as I like to write it.

And, in case you're curious, I have other fanfics about Stiles and Malia - the most known is _Believe in Magic_, based, yes, on Coldplay's song because why not.

Also, **my english is pretty bad**, so, I hope you can understand what I mean in my text.

I'll leave you to the chapter, and see you in your review! hehe

* * *

**2. Love sick**

Malia first felt it around a month after leaving Eichen House. It woke her up in the morning: a small protest in her stomach that put her head inside the toilet bowl for about ten minutes. She didn't know what was wrong and immediately thought about the tai food she had the day before with Stiles, Scott and Kira. When it happened three times in the same week, however, she _knew_ something was off.

But she didn't want to think about it. She needed to figure out what she was going to do about her whole family problem. She was getting several visits from her cousin Derek and Marin Morrell; everyone was waiting for her decision, when she didn't even know who she was yet.

Coyote? Wolf? Trouble? Trickster?

There was a time when she liked to think she was just Malia. Not anymore.

"What's wrong with you, kiddo?" her father had asked one morning at breakfast. She wasn't very excited about her eggs and bacon - that used to be her favorite dish – and was just rolling the things in her plate. "Are you sick?"

She pouted.

"I think I'm love sick." She answered, and Mr. Tate raised his eyebrows.

"_Love_ sick? How?"

"I met a boy." Malia said timidly, her voice low.

"Where?" she could say he was both protective and annoyed. He had just got her back home, she was being claimed by her biological father and now a boy wanted to take his daughter from him too?

"At Eichen House."

He immediately stood up, started to pace up their small kitchen.

"You're in love with a crazy boy?"

"No! He's not crazy, he was there for other reasons! _Supernatural_ reasons." She whispered the last part, making him blow a heavy sigh. "You know him, he's the Sheriff's son."

Mr. Tate looked at her for a long moment, his face serious and unamused.

"The Stilinski kid who comes here every other day?" she nodded. "You're in love with the Stilinski kid who's always in trouble?"

"Come on, dad!"

"Why?"

Malia took a deep breath, knowing that the situation could almost be comical.

"He's nice." She finally said. "He treats me well and cares about me. He helps me and teaches me stuff. And his kiss, dad, I swear to God…"

"DON'T want to hear it!" he almost shout, and she smiled.

"Okay, won't talk about it."

A little calmer, Tate looked to his daughter – his beautiful daughter he thought he'd never see again. The girl his wife brought home when she was just a toddler, with those big dark eyes of hers full of intelligence. She wasn't his blood and DNA, but he raised and loved her just the same. Malia was special, he knew that damn well. He forgave her. She was just a child and didn't know what to do. He himself made a lot of mistakes, and now he had the chance to start over the right way.

He sat down again and held her hand.

"I don't care if you fall in love, Malia, it's what teenagers do – it's what humans do during their whole life. We can fall in love a million times, even if it's for the same person. I remember what is like being seventeen and I need to tell you: _no love is worth starving for_."

Malia smiled, truly happy for his words, and looked at her bacon and eggs one more time.

"It's a little more complicated than that, dad." She said, her other hand touching her venter. "But I'm gonna eat, it looks delicious anyway."

And she did. Just for, a hour later, throw everything up during the shower.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Review please? xx


	3. Spy

**Author's note**: Hi guys! The holiday is over here in Brazil and I'm back to the big city and to college, but first I managed to get a new chapter done for everyone who enjoys reading (and reviewing and following) this little fanfiction.

It's really short, but I like it a lot.

I intend on posting one chapter per week, but we'll see, it depends on the reviews too. I want to know what you guys are thinking, and the best way you can do that is _telling me_. Can we have a deal?

Have a great chapter!

**(as in great I mean decent, because it's all my poor english can manage)**

* * *

**3. Spy**

"You did quite a good job keeping an eye on Stilinski for me at Eichen House." Marin said to Malia, a few weeks after life started going back to normal.

"Did exactly what you asked me, yes." The werecoyote replied, very seriously. She knew Marin Morrell probably wanted something more from her. It was like this since she first turned back human.

"Did _more_ than I asked you." The druid said, and Malia raised an eyebrow. "Didn't need to have sex with the boy."

The girl blushed and looked anywhere but to Marin.

"I had sex with him because I liked him. And I still do it now because of the same reason. Not because it was or wasn't in your plans." It was a risky answer, but she chose her words – and tone – wisely. Marin nodded.

"I see."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Malia raised her eyes to Marin again, a bit more confident and, to be quite honest, annoyed.

"So? What do you want?" her posture made the emissary smile, but the kind of smile that was very similar to proud.

"Don't worry, Trickster, it's not another favor, it's just a friendly warning."

"Okay…?"

And because it was Marin Morrell, she had to take a second to build tension.

"Try to stay away from Peter Hale." She said, and Malia waited for more. When she realized there was nothing, she shook her head, a bit confused.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

The coyote girl frowned.

"Now tell me something my boyfriend hadn't already told me, please?"

"You are cocky, Malia." Marin said, the same smile playing in her lips again. "I like that. And your father must like it as well." She stepped closer, talked lower. "You are strong. You're probably stronger than Scott and all his pack together. You're probably stronger than Peter, but you don't know how to use it yet. I know you can control your powers in animal form, but you still can't turn back, so you need to learn how to control it in shifter form. It takes time and patience, and you can ask Peter for help, because, let's face it, he knows things. But listen to my words carefully, Malia, _you need to lay low_. Do not let show how great you are at certain things, it'll draw his attention and that's the last thing you want, for Peter is power-hungry."

"All right, you freaked me out a bit now." Malia said, stepping back and Marin nodded.

"Good."

"But they want me to move in with them." She said, worried. "I don't know if I can avoid it much longer.

"You'll figure out, I'm certain." She turned around to leave, but changed her mind and looked at Malia once again. "One more thing: you can trust Derek. He's keeping an eye on Peter for me and he'll follow my instructions when needed. We need you to trust his commands. He might not be your alpha – God, he's not even close! -, but he's your family and he's a good person. _And_ he works for me. Be prepared. Any moment, everything can change."

"I'll be ready."

"I know." Marin nodded. "And stay with Stiles. He's a pain, but he's nice and you two can be good together. We already know a few parts fit."

Malia laughed and then it hit her.

"Wait a minute, did you just joke? Was that a joke, for real?"

Marin just shook her head, hiding the smile, and left through the front door of Malia's house with no other word.

* * *

**A/N**: I know we all thought it was very suspicious of Malia to just break security to wake Stiles and to seem so interested in helping him. I might be wrong, but it was more than just the possibility of learning how to turn back to coyote.

I don't know, we'll see. But here, in this fic, she was under Marin's instructions all along. (otherwise, how could she walk way so easily?) The only problem is that she grew to like him - which is not a problem at all for me!

Thank you for reading and I hope you review it! x


	4. Arrangement

**Author's note**: Hello! Another week, another chapter. I felt like we deserved some Stalia romance, so here it is.

Hope you guys are liking the fic, and **I'm sorry for my english.**

It's late, I have class tomorrow morning, so I'll leave you to the chapter.

* * *

**4. Arrangement**

She was supposed to move. She was supposed to pack her things, leave the Tate's house and head to Derek's. Stiles would take her.

It was what she was supposed to do.

Earlier that week, Mr. Tate had sat down with his older daughter – the only family he had left – and told her she could go. He told her that he loved her very much, and he'd miss her, but the that they always knew that sooner or later Malia would have to go, follow her own roots, figure out her own self.

She didn't want to, at first. She thought: _this is my home_. And that's what she told her father. HE was her father. Peter had nothing to do with her. But they both knew that the Tate's place wasn't her home anymore. It hasn't been since the accident, since she couldn't turn back human and decided it was better to be a coyote anyway.

But Mr. Tate didn't know that Derek's place (the room reserved for her had two beds, one of them was Cora's, who could come back any moment. The room, full of her cousin's stuff) did not feel like home to her as well.

Malia had no home. But she had to go anyway.

When Stiles came to take her, she had very few things packed, just enough to fit one of her mother's old suitcases. They got into the jeep in silence and Malia only spoke two blocks away.

"Can I stay at yours today?"

With his eyes focused on the road, Stiles smiled.

"If you didn't ask, I'd suggest."

And it kind of made her smile.

-X-

It was warm outside, a nice April day, and Malia was wearing a long sleeved dark green dress that showed a lot her legs. As soon as they arrived to the Stilinski house, she took of her All Stars, went straight to the kitchen and started fixing some oatmeal for them. He helped her, preparing some apple tea that he knew was her favorite.

The kissing session started when they were waiting the oatmeal to cool out. First in the kitchen, Stiles hands on her belly and up her breasts, his lips in her ear, making her lose focus – the dishes. She was _hungry_. But damn, that boy knew where to touch. He was convincing, and Malia almost dropped a cup trying to fight him.

Stiles increased her hunger, but not in her stomach. It was a hunger coming from a little lower.

She turned around, facing him, and immediately he captured her lips in his. She eased off his jacket, threw it somewhere and he held her hips, turning and sitting her on the table. She pulled from him.

"We have meals here." Malia said breathlessly.

"I'm about to have a meal here." Stiles replied, making her blush a little. He used the opportunity to kiss her again and she crossed her ankles behind him, pulling him closer.

Desperately, he started to push and pull the fabric of her dress, and she was almost sitting on the table with only one layer of fabric between her and the wood, so she pushed him again, untangling her legs.

"Stiles, not here."

He looked at her.

"Your father can come in any moment."

It was a better excuse than the meals one, so Stiles shook his head and helped her to the ground. She took his hand and led him to the corridor before kissing him again.

"What about the oat-" he started, but she shut him with her mouth.

"Leave it." She said under her breath. "And make love to me."

It was something she didn't need to say twice. They stumbled to his room, barely closing the door behind them and Malia removed her panty at the same time Stiles opened his pants, lowering it to his knees. He sat on the bed and Malia climbed on top of him. They didn't bother with condoms and she gasped when she felt him inside her.

Malia was on top and dictated the tempo. They had as many clothe as the first time they were together, but that was alright. She moved slow and easy, allowing them both to feel every single moment of it, moans and kisses and hands.

Lydia had lent a book to her once. It was one of those silly romances you couldn't help but like it. Its protagonist wondered if home could be a person and not a place. Malia had the answer in her arms.

"What is it about you, Malia?" Stiles asked, his hands on her cheeks. They had finished, but he still was inside her.

"I can ask you the same." She said smiling and he smiled too. They were out of breath, but they could do a few more kisses.

After ten minutes or so, Stiles and Malia were lying on their side facing one another under his blue comforter, so close their breaths mixed together, her cold skin warm where he was touching her. His eyes were so clear; she loved his eyes. And she suddenly noticed she was using the L word when it came to Stiles.

"You stay here." He said, and she didn't understand.

"What?"

"You stay here with me. I talked to my father already and he said it's okay. You just make sure to meet Peter and Derek whenever they ask you to, because they can be a pain in the ass, but you live here, with me. I already cleaned part of my closet for you."

At first, Malia was speechless. Was it for real? Was this boy really offering her his house and his room and his closet and his bed? Would she have the chance to wake up with him every morning from now on?

The coyote girl, always so lonely, daughter of the woods more than of anybody else had really found a mate. And he had found her too.

It was the arrangement.

* * *

**A/N**: The book Malia refers to is Anna and the french kiss. It's so gay! And I love it.

Please review your thoughts? And thank you already! xx


	5. Secret

**Author's note**: Hello you! I want to thank you all so so much for the reviews and the views and the favorites and the follows! I hope all of you are liking my little fic, I'm sure enjoying writing it!

I receive very few reviews, but believe me when I tell you that every single one is worthy.

Now, to the chapter!

* * *

**5. Secret**

The morning sickness was the hardest to hide being on the same house. It used to wake her up exactly at 7:15 a.m. and she used the opportunity to take a shower. Her routine consisted of going to the bathroom, locking the door, around five minutes of throwing up muffling the sound with the open shower, then changing to the hot water, unlocking the door, and getting under the running water. Every day, when she was finishing her shower, Stiles joined her, complained about the temperature and kissed her good morning.

Sometimes, the Stilinski had bacon and eggs for breakfast, and she had to go back to the toilet.

"Why aren't you eating?" Stiles once asked her, seeing her empty plate while there was lots of food – the eggs, the bacon, and sausages – on the table.

"Don't like the smell." She answered and swallowed making a face when put a huge piece of sausage on his mouth.

"Who cares about the smell?" he wondered aloud and chewed a few times. She just looked at him. "It's okay, I'll fix you something else. What do you want?"

Malia raised her glass of milk.

"Already eating."

"No way." And this time was his father talking. "You are not gonna live in this house and starve to death. Stiles, go to the bakery and bring some bread and cheese. We were needing it anyway."

"Right now?" he exclaimed, his mouth full again.

"It's not necessary, really!" Malia came to his rescue. "Look, I'll have some cheerios, okay? Stiles can eat my part of the eggs and after class we go to the bakery."

"Okay." The Sheriff agreed and pointed his fork towards her. "But I want you eating, young lady."

"Fine." She said, and stood up to get the cereal box.

-X-

Sometimes, at school, during some classes, the sickness happened again. It used to come when she was distracted, a hand on her venter, her fingers playing with the fabric between them and her skin; then, she had to raise her hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she had to ask the teacher. Always around 9:40 a.m.

Once out of class, she jogged to the nearest girl's toilet, and poured down the contents of her stomach in the first toilet bowl she found.

That was how Kira knew.

9:40 was Kira's free period and she had seen Malia run to the bathroom a couple of times before she went to the one where the kitsune was emptying her bladder. She immediately knew it was Malia because of the time and because of her scent, so Kira did her business quickly, so she could talk to the girl.

She opened the door and leaned on the wall between the two cabinets. Malia's door was open and she was sitting on the floor, breath heavy. They looked at each other for an instant, studying what to say.

"Are you okay?" Kira finally asked. Malia just nodded. "Don't lie to me, I've noticed."

"Noticed what?" the coyote girl asked.

"It's my free period and I always see you running to toilets here and there. Or you have a very timed bowel or…" she raised an eyebrow and Malia said nothing. "Come on, Mal! You can trust me."

"I know." Malia answered, and she was being sincere. She passed her fingers through her hair nervously avoiding eye contact.

"Does he know?"

Kira's words trigged Malia and she immediately stood up.

"Does who knows what?"

"Malia!" Kira stopped her from walking away, holding her arms. "You're living together, how come he doesn't know?"

"I'm very good at keeping secrets. _Are you_?" the kitsune took a deep breath and released her.

"Yes. I told you I'm your friend. But you have to tell him, Mal, it's gonna grow… Mal!" she called out, when Malia walked away, stepping out of the toilet to the corridor. She went after her. "I'm serious!" she begged and the coyote turned around, her eyes glossy with tears.

"Not here and now, please?" the girl said low and Kira closed the few steps between then, embracing her.

"Okay, I won't push you. I won't tell anyone, it's your secret to keep. Just let me help, all right?"

And just after Malia's nod Kira let her go.

* * *

**A/N**: Can you please, please review? I love me some reviews! And thank you again for reading it. x


	6. Fail Moon

**Author's note**: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Let's just say it was a hard week. (my bank account and Community, guys, still crying about it. not talking about the tests I had this week. life is not easy.)

But here it is. Hope you like it!

* * *

**6. Fail moon**

"You can do this." Scott assured her for the tenth time.

She could feel it in her bones that she could transform, but she was terrified. Not because of herself or because of the people who could get hurt like last time, in the car. But because of the little person slowly growing inside her. Malia looked at Kira and the kitsune nodded. It was dark already and the moon was high.

"Just let it go, Mal." Kira encouraged.

"You will be fine. You are ready." And this time was Stiles. She closed the few steps between them and kissed him quickly but passionately.

"Go home, okay?" Malia asked. It almost sounded like begging. He nodded. "Cross your heart."

"Yes, cross my heart." He did as she said and she smiled a little. "I know you can do this."

And she did. She turned into a coyote, full form, fur and all and it felt familiar and the scents all around almost made her dizzy. It was amazing. She ran to the woods and for a couple of minutes forgot who she was.

"I'll go after her." Kira volunteered, when Scott stepped in the direction Malia took. He looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I can do this. I call you if I feel something is wrong." She said and he nodded. Then, she looked at Stiles. "Stiles? Go home, okay?"

After he nodded, she ran to the woods, following Malia's trace. It was very steady at first, but soon she could smell the mess.

"No, Mal, come on." She said under her breath, running faster to get closer, the scent getting stronger in her nostrils. A few feet ahead, she saw the mass of grey fur, blue eyes, and the coyote didn't look well. "Mal, we need to get closer to my house. Come on, you can do it. I know you can."

The coyote looked at her with such force it could only mean she agreed.

"I'll show the way." Kira said, convinced, and ran off again, the coyote Malia on her heels.

They were close, Malia had taken the fastest way to get to Kira's place – something they planned a week before – and with a few more meters they could see the back of the house. But the coyote cried in pain right before the stepped out of the line of trees and Kira turned around in time to see Malia changing back to human, her body dirty and the smallest bump pointing in her venter.

Groaning, the girl rolled to her side and lifted her upper body just enough so she could vomit on the grass. It took her a couple of minutes to get everything out and Kira waited patiently.

"I can't do this." Malia said with a husky voice. "I keep thinking it'll hurt the baby."

Kira smiled at her friend.

"It's okay, we're almost there anyway." She shrugged off her leather jacket while Malia got up.

Kira had chosen the outfit thinking about that moment. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a short black dress that she took off and handed to Malia. She put the jacket back on, over her white tank top.

"You are curvier than me, but I think it will fit okay." She said, and Malia took the dress, putting it on immediately. Together, they walked to the Yukimura house. "Your transformation is pretty cool, actually."

"Thanks."

"How far in the pregnancy are you?" Kira asked curiously. Malia knew by now that it was impossible to avoid the fox's questions and she did want someone to help her, considering she still had no idea what to do or how to deliver the news to Stiles.

"Three months, almost four." She answered.

"You are so sure."

"Yep." Malia nodded. "Eichen House."

Kira's eyes went wide.

"_Eichen House_? That's a bit unexpected."

Malia touched her belly.

"Tell me about it."

-X-

Once inside, Kira let Malia take a shower and when she was clean, the kitsune had filled her bedroom with Japanese food that they ate while watching Pitch Perfect.

"Stiles is not a big fan of new musicals. I mean, he cried with the reboot of Les Mis, but wasn't really impressed with Rock of Ages." Malia told Kira, her mouth full of sushi.

"Are you kidding me? Did he watch Pitch Perfect? Pitch Perfect is the boss!"

"Don't know if he watched already, not with me at least. But I agree, this movie is awesome."

Kira texted Scott telling him that Malia was in her house and they spend some girl's night, that she'd contact him if anything went wrong. She had schedule an appointment with the gynecologist for her the next morning – a Saturday.

"Why don't you want to tell Stiles?" she asked later, when they were in bed. Malia sighed.

"I…" she started, playing with the sheets. "I really like him. I don't know what's it about him, but he attracted in a way I can't explain. He's nice and caring and put others first. And he's also so intelligent! More than that, he's wise. And I had no idea what was the human thing to do to let him know, because the coyote in me was so strong…" Malia stopped for a moment, looked in Kira's eyes. "I don't want to make our relationship about this baby, I want to make it about us. And I'm scared, I'm _terrified_ of what he might think when he realizes that I got pregnant the first time we got together."

"Why do you think he'll act badly about it? Stiles is a nice person, a just person."

"We barely knew each other at the time, it just happened. And I wanted him, I wanted him so bad."

"You've got him." Kira assured. "But you've got to be honest with him, Mal. It's the best thing to do."

Malia just nodded, unconvinced. It was hard to know what to do when you know what to do.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Please review? And see you next time! x


	7. Scan

**Author's note**: OMG, I know, it's been so long! Guys, I'm sorry. But there's only two weeks left of classes and then there will be the World Cup and I think my life will be better for two months or something. I'm really sorry it's been so long, but I am so tired - too many tests, too many works, too much greek - I'm so so tired.

I was supposed to finish the chapter yesterday, but I'm having lots of problems with the university (if you know some portuguese, you can look up in sweetby dot wordpress dot com, I'm publishing everything because I'm done with the bullshit) and I got so stressed out, I had no energy afterwards. Then, today, I had classes all day and I got home really late and I'm sleeping, so the chapter is probably not very good.

I'm gonna try and write faster, but I can't promise much until June the 12th (I can't care less about the World Cup. Give me vacation, give me 12 hours of sleep, give me free concerts by the beach - now I live in Rio, now I can have it - but don't give me soccer. Boring stupid thing.)

Anyway! To the chapter, that's what matter.

* * *

**7. Scan**

The following morning, Malia rode the bus to the hospital; she chose to go alone and Kira respected her. Her appointment was at 8:30 and she had a good night of sleep, no morning sickness and all. She arrived at the hospital with plenty of time to find the gynecologist room, and found help with a familiar face – Melissa McCall was by the reception.

"Malia." She called, getting the girl's attention. "Are you lost?"

Malia just shook her head.

"I have an appointment, but I don't remember where it is exactly. Kira scheduled for me."

Melissa nodded and typed something on the computer.

"I can look it up for you, no problem. You remember the doctor's name?"

"Yes. Cole."

"Skylar Cole, she's new." Melissa commented. "What's the last name you're using, Mal?"

"Tate." Malia answered soberly. "It's my name."

Melissa agreed seriously and concentrated on Malia's file.

"Oh, look! Here it is: room 43, second floor. Are you going alone?" Malia nodded and Melissa thought for a moment, analyzing the lost look in the girl's eyes. "Are you sure? My shift ends in five minutes, I can go with you." She made it sound as if it was a question.

Malia didn't know what to think. Most of the time she's a smartass, but the last couple of months weren't most time and she seemed to lose her timing. _It was the secret_ – her mind whispered – it was consuming her.

"Would you do that?" she asked in a low tone. Melissa nodded. "Why?"

"Looks like you could have some motherly company." Melissa told her matter-of-factly. "A girl needs someone who knows what's going on in her first routine exam."

The answer made Malia smile and she nodded, agreeing. She waited for Melissa to change and then they walked to the second floor, spent the last ten minutes of wait talking about weird experiences of Melissa in the reception that night.

"You know, Scott doesn't get all protective over me in full moon's night the way Stiles get over his father, but sometimes I wish he did, especially after nights like last night, the amount of weird cases we had…"

"You think they had something to do to the full moon?" Malia asked curious.

"I don't know, you can never know in this town…"

"Malia Tate?" they were interrupted and looked up to a beautiful doctor in her late twenties, her golden hair in a ponytail. Malia stood up. "Let's go?"

The doctor turned around, walking to the open door of room 43 and Malia just looked at Melissa, waiting for confirmation. The nurse nodded and stood up too; she held Malia's shoulders and walked with her to the room.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mal, it's just a routine exam, you'll have to do it once or twice a year from now on, it's totally normal." Melissa was saying and Dr. Cole agreed.

"That's true." She said and indicated the chairs in front of her. Melissa closed the door and she and Malia took a seat each. "Let's chat a bit first, okay Malia?" she didn't wait for an answer. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Have you seen a gyneco before?"

"Nope."

"All right." She was taking notes. "You have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend, yes."

Dr. Cole raised her eyes, a smirk in her lips.

"The Sheriff's son, I know. But it's standard to ask."

"Oh."

"He likes you, the Sheriff. Thinks you're a good girl, good to his son." She continued and Malia raised an eyebrow.

"How do you possibly know this, Dr. Cole?" Malia asked sassily, a hint of her normal self surfacing. The doctor smiled.

"Sheriff Stilinski is a good friend of mine."

"Friend, huh?" the teenage provoked, sitting more relaxed in the chair.

"Yes. Friend." Dr. Cole reassured. Malia raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh-kay."

They didn't noticed Melissa uncomfortable in the other chair.

"I assume you and your boyfriend are sexually active." The doctor continued and Malia laughed.

"Heck yeah."

"Have you had sex with someone else before?"

"Nope. And don't want to, he's my mate."

Dr. Cole looked up to the teenage again, this time a bit confused, but shook it off.

"All right, Malia, I'll need you to change to this…" she put a blue hospital gown on the table. "There's a bathroom over there and while I check you out we'll talk a bit more."

"Okie dokie."

Malia quickly changed to the blue thin gown and lay down in the cold table in the uncomfortable position she was told to. It was weird, but she remembered going to one of those exams with her mother – she even had the courage to take a look! -; besides, she wasn't really worried about who'd see what, she couldn't care less.

"This is gonna be" Dr. Cole announced, as Melissa stood by Malia's side. "cold, dry and uncomfortable. Also, necessary. But I bet you already know that part."

"Yeah, heard of it." She came back and had a mini heart attack when she felt the metal. "Dude, it really is cold."

"And dry." Dr. Cole agreed. "Not nearly as cool as your boyfriend."

"There's no match for him, Doc." Malia replied, and Melissa chuckled, shaking her head. Oh, the kids in love, so adorable.

"Malia," the doctor said, after almost a minute of _hms_ and _uhums_. "When did you have our last period?"

There it was. It was time, wasn't it? To prove everything right, to confirm facts she already knew. Time to the specialist say so.

"Halloween." She answered quietly and avoided to look at the human beings in that room.

"Malia, it's almost march." Melissa stated, as if the girl didn't know.

"I know." She whispered, still not looking to the woman by her side and she felt the absence of the metal thing inside her.

"We're going to do a scan." Dr. Cole announced. "Melissa, can you help me?"

Immediately, Melissa helped Dr. Cole to take the scan machine and Malia did as they instructed. The process was fast and soon enough there was a gel being spread in her minimal baby bump. _It's starting to show_, she heard Melissa say under her breath. But the coyote girl was pretty sure Stiles had no clue about it. He was so good at keeping track of things, but how was that line she heard in the magic movie they watched the week before? The closer you are, the less you see.

"Are you going to explain why took you so long to come to the doctor?" Dr. Cole asked, searching for something with her cold machine in Malia's skin.

"Denial." The girl confessed and the doctor nodded. "You can't tell the Sheriff, Doc. Please."

The doctor's mouth formed a straight line and she didn't answer, so Melissa came to Malia's rescue.

"Skylar, you actually can't."

"I know, doctor-patient policy." The doctor replied quickly and clearly unhappy about it. She sighed. "There it is. There's your baby, Malia."

Malia didn't want to look. Malia wanted to look so badly. Malia couldn't look, because there were so many tears in her eyes all she could make out was a yellow blur. And then she blinked and really, there it was. It looked like a baby. It had fingers and a huge head and it was so small and so ugly it was gigantic and beautiful.

She sobbed the moment Melissa held her hand a little tighter and then she was laughing, so many emotions going on at the same time.

"It really exists isn't it? I have a little person inside me." She said, drying her cheeks with her free hand. Dr. Cole nodded.

"Want to know the sex of the baby?"

Malia shook her head no.

"Not without him." She told Melissa later, when they already were outside. In her hands, Malia had the printed version of the image she saw on Dr. Skylar Cole's monitor: her baby, hers and Stiles'.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Melissa asked for the tenth time. "Don't you want a ride home?"

"I'm not going home right now, I've been promising to meet Derek and Peter in weeks. And Kira will go with me, I'm meeting her at the park. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Melissa nodded with a smile.

"Melissa?" Malia called when mamma McCall was walking to the parking lot. She looked at the coyote again. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweet. You know you can talk to me anytime."

Malia knew.

-X-

"It looks like an alien little thing." Kira commented looking at the scan in her hands. They were at a park a couple of blocks from Derek's place.

"I know, right?" Malia laughed. "At least it's human, not coyote or something."

"Do you think it's gonna become a were-something?"

"I don't know. The odds are strong, I think. Too much supernatural power around."

"Probably." Kira agreed and handed the scan back to Malia.

"I want you to keep it." Malia said, refusing with a gesture. Kira's eyes grew with surprise.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're my friend and you help and believe in me. Because you care." she explained and knew it was true the moment the words were spoken.

"Oh, Mal…" they hugged briefly. "Did you decide what you're going to do?" Malia just nodded. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes." She said certain. "I'm going to tell him."

"Best thing you could do."

The werecoyote just nodded again, both girls looking ahead, to the buildings across the street.

"Today?" Kira asked. Malia held her hand.

"Soon."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this chapter has everything I wanted it to have, I hope you liked it! Thank you so much to all the readers, all the reviewers: you are awesome, I love to read your reviews. So... leave one here too? hehe

Til next time! x


	8. Caput

**Author's note**: You know when you listen to a band/artist and you wonder when you're gonna get tired of them? It took me about seven years to get tired of Rihanna, and it wasn't even because of her music - which I still love - but because of _her_. Arcade Fire's been in my life since 2011 and I think now we have that relationship, you know, like married couple that can only love the other more and more each day. I think that's it.

I'm telling this to you guys because, well, there's another AF reference in this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm not really sorry.

I like this chapter here, it's when things start to change. I also like to write two different takes on Malia and Derek's relationship, it's my thing. I hope you guys like this chapter. It has one of the first scenes I visualized when I thought about writing a fanfic about pregnant!Malia.

**Friendly reminder that my english suck** and I'm on finals, yey (I had to do an english test last week, have an summary in english for tomorrow and I'll have another english test the following week. College is no fun and games, you guys) (I'd complain about my qualification in english, but actually it's my favorite part of the course).

Thank you all for your awesome reviews, it means the world!

And now to the chapter.

* * *

**8. Caput**

A few weeks before, when Lydia, Kira and Malia went searching for the perfect prom dress, when the school's gym was colored in red and pink and there were hearts everywhere and Derek agreed to take Lydia to prom and Stiles had to drive Scott and Kira too, because there was no way Kira'd mess her outfit in Scott's bike; when Malia felt normal and loved, because Stiles gave her a yellow flower and told her she was beautiful, and the DJ played Arcade Fire's The Suburbs right when they were on the floor and Stiles sang the lyrics in her ear.

…_I want a daughter while I'm still young, wanna hold her hand, show her some beauty before this damage is done. But if it's too much to ask, if it's too much to ask… then send me a son…_

A few weeks before, when all of this happened, Malia couldn't know that in such short time everything would go caput.

-X-

"Well, well. Look who's back." She heard his voice before seeing him, when she stepped into Derek's loft. Peter appeared coming down the stairs. "My beautiful prodigal daughter. Did you miss me?"

"Why would I miss you?" Malia replied. She could feel her confidence crawling its way back.

Peter shook his head.

"Why so acid this early in the morning, Mal? I'm your dad, I'm teaching you things."

"You're a _gene donor_." She corrected. "And you're not trust-worthy."

"But you've been learning things from me." He pointed out and she silenced.

She was learning a few things from him. Peter was a twisted man, but he knew so much, it was fascinating. Good things come from being part of a long line of werewolves, it seemed, and he helped her sharpen many skills without getting into her head. It turned out Malia was way stronger than she ever thought.

Or maybe she was just tough.

Peter knew Malia was holding back to her full transformation, though. And she knew he knew. He kept on teasing her why wouldn't she do it, that she was totally able to turn full coyote, she had everything it takes. He was _so_ curious to discover why she wouldn't just let it go, make it happen.

"You wanted to see me." Malia finally said. "Now you saw me, I'm healthy, I'm alive, thank you very much. Can I go?"

"Why, no! Hold on, can't I spend a little quality time with my daughter?" he said, getting closer. She rolled her eyes, arms crossed. "It's been ages since I last saw you and I want to know about your full moon."

"What, weren't you stalking me like the other times?"

Peter made a face.

"No. Since you complained about it with Derek he's been doing this psychological drama, all protector, it's actually cute."

Malia raised an eyebrow.

"I heard he's not very good at stopping you."

"He's not." Peter shrugged. "But I felt like giving you space. You did promise you'd show up, and here yo-" he stopped mid-sentence, sniffing something in the air.

Malia stepped back when he stepped closer, he was just a few foot from her, but soon she was trapped against the wall. He was sniffing around her and then her, frowning more and more each second.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed when he sniffed around her stomach and he stood straight, looking right into her eyes.

"You're pregnant."

Malia's eyes widened and she chocked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" she tried, but she could see his eyes changing to something dangerous.

"You are." He assured and his eyes flashed blue for a second – so fast that you wouldn't notice if you weren't paying attention.

"What the hell are you doing, give the girl space." Derek said in a bored tone, coming from the street and to Malia's surprise, Peter did what he was told.

"Smell her." He ordered Derek, who looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Just do it, damn it!"

He dropped the bags he was carrying by the door and walked to Malia with a very confused expression, his eyes as if questioning what the heck was going on. Malia couldn't talk. She was paralyzed with how easy Peter had sensed the baby inside her, all she could think was that thank God she didn't show up sooner, when she still was in denial.

Derek sniffed, still unsure why he was doing it, still wondered what he was supposed to find.

"Peter-" he started, but Peter shout back.

"JUST SMELL HER, YOU'LL FIND!"

The cousins exchanged a look and Derek sniffed her again, this time sensing something different, under the layers of her fear and chock, under forest and Kira and hospital. And under Stiles, raw Stiles, under her skin there still was Stiles, but different, kind of mixed, kind of as if there was someone entirely new…

He looked at her.

"Oh, God, you're pregnant."

"How can you tell?" she whispered.

"Who's the father?" Peter asked rudely and both Malia and Derek looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Are you kidding me?" Derek said.

"Who do you think the father is?" Malia replied, her voice more strong and confident; Peter waited for her answer. "Stiles! My boyfriend, with whom I've been living! Gosh, you definitely are the worst father of the world."

Derek didn't understand why his uncle would ask such stupid question, they could smell Stiles all over Malia, was the central reason he found the scent of the baby. But something changed in Peter's eyes again the moment he confirmed who impregnated his daughter and that the cousins noticed too. The sudden interest in Peter's posture said it all and Derek stood between him and Malia protectively.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but this is coming to an end right now." Derek said and he reached for Malia's hand, holding it firmly. "You are not meeting her alone and you're not touching her family."

Peter looked at Derek almost annoyed.

"It's my family too."

"No, it's not." Malia assured, her other hand on Derek's arm. "And you don't have a say on the matter. My baby. And its grandparents are my _real_ father - Tate - and the Sheriff. Derek? I wanna go home."

He did take her home, where Stiles was waiting – worried, because he knew where she was and she was gone since the night before, the full moon – doing his homework. As soon as he saw her, he put his books aside and she hopped to his lap, kissing him in the cheek.

"Hi, babe. Had a good meeting with Peter?" he asked, teasing. He knew she didn't like couple-y nicknames nor Peter.

"No." she answered, prolonging the word. "It was hella weird."

"Was it?"

Malia looked up at Derek, who was standing by the door of Stiles' room and he was looking at her, waiting.

"Yea, Peter scares the shit out of me sometimes." She said lower, serious. Stiles looked at her with understanding eyes.

"It's a family thing, I guess. You Hale are very extreme."

"HEY!" Both Malia and Derek protested and Stiles laughed, holding her tight.

For the tenth time, the cousins exchanged a look. She wouldn't tell Stiles right at that moment, Derek knew. She'd wait a bit more. It was okay for him, he was pretty sure he knew what she was doing, even though he didn't completely agree. They had had that conversation on the way and he wouldn't discuss with her. But he knew someone who'd love to know about the whole pregnancy thing and, specially, Peter's interest in it; someone who was keeping an eye on Malia for quite a while and would help him take care of her.

"You good now, Mal?" he asked, his phone already in his hand.

"Yeah." Malia nodded. "Thanks for the ride."

He waved his goodbye to the couple and left, making the call, begging for the person to pick up. When he hopped in front of his wheel, he heard her now familiar business tone – always the business tone.

"You better have a good reason to interrupt me."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"I have some interesting news about Malia, but if you're too busy I can call another time." He said, starting the car. The line was silent for a second.

"Okay, it better be good." She said, sounding more interested than bored this time. Derek smiled.

"That's the Marin I like to work with."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and I'm waiting for your review! hehe x


	9. Dead Words

**Author's note**: Oh, wow, this is when you realize I'm very bad at keeping promises!

Jesus, my last month was a mess and I don't sense it getting any better D; But okay, we can do this, let's go.

Quick quiz: Who do you think will win the World Cup?

I've been using my free time unwisely watching soccer games and I don't even like soccer - this is the level of procastination, ladies and gent. I don't think (want) Brazil will win (they aren't even all that good yet. maybe in the next four years?), but I know that I really want to see a Netherlands vs Germany.

OMG, LET'S GO STRAIGHT TO THE POINT, SHALL WE?

WE SHALL.

* * *

**9. Dead words**

One week. She hadn't told him. And she felt bad.

Every morning, when she woke up and looked at his beautiful face (she tried to picture how their kid would look like; the scan did so little to show its features and she liked his face so much, she wanted the kid to look like him) and she trained the words in her mouth, but when he opened his eyes, the words died.

"I'm pregnant." She once whispered to his sleeping figure. "We're pregnant and I think I love you."

But when he woke up, she had no strength to say it again aloud.

-X-

She felt bad. Not only her mind, but her body. She had barely slept and the little sleep she had by the morning was interrupted by Stiles kissing her neck. She turned to face him, enjoying the comfort of his arm around her and he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He greeted sleepily and she smiled a little.

"Morning."

"You're feverish." Stiles commented. Malia was always so cold, he could tell when her temperature was off.

"Yea, I don't feel very well."

He looked at her for a long moment, deciding what to do or say.

"Think you can go to school?"

Malia shrugged and pulled him closer for a kiss. He tangled his finger in her hair, deepening the kiss and she sighed in his lips, glad for the contact. Stiles' hands went from her hair down her spine, raising the shirt she was wearing, an arm holding her close the other hand playing with one of her breasts. It hurt a little, which was odd. It had never hurt, but that particular morning she felt all sore. His hand went down to her belly and Malia immediately pulled out, sensing the sickness creep up her throat.

Without giving explanations, she ran to the bathroom, where the Sheriff was brushing his teeth and threw up on the toilet bowl noisily, emptying her stomach. She hit the flush when she felt hands on her hair again, brushing it off her face.

"I don't think you can go to school today." Stiles said. He was the one holding her hair. She threw up a bit more, already tasting the bile in her tongue. "Want me to stay with you?"

Malia shook her head no, spiting in the bowl, then she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and cringed in fetal position by the bowl.

"No, I just need to lay here for a bit and then I'll go back to sleep, I'll be okay soon." She assured, her voice weak. Stiles looked at her worried.

"But it's cold in here."

She nodded.

"Cold is good."

"She really is sick." The Sheriff said, frowning. "Want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, it's okay." She said very low, her eyes closing, her hands on her stomach. "I heard around school that there was a virosis…" one more lie added, Malia thought bitterly, but cowered over the idea of telling Stiles the real motive over her sickness in front of his father. "It's gonna… I just need to lay down and let it pass."

Both Stilinski exchanged a look for a second, and then nodded. Stiles took a towel and put it under her head while his father went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, put it by her side on the floor.

"You call me if you get worse, okay?" Stiles said to her and Malia opened her eyes a bit, just to look at him and nod. "Are you sure you can be alone?"

"Yes, babe." She whispered and tried to smile, but it came out more like a smirk. She groaned and sat up again, throwing up once again.

Unsure, Stiles left her, not without kissing the top of her head first. He checked her once again before leaving for school and so did the Sheriff, but she was half asleep on the cold floor of the bathroom.

Later that day, when Sheriff Stilinski got home just to check on her, he found Malia deep asleep on her bed. She was so tired she didn't even flinch or flutter her eyes the way she used to do, for she was a light sleeper. Deep down, he hid a feeling that her behavior was familiar and had nothing to do with virosis, shook his head and went back to the station.

* * *

**A/N**: Are you gonna punch me because she's not telling him? Please, don't punch me, I'm fat and nerdy. .-.

We are getting to the turning point here, guys, but before everything goes caput - as promised - we'll have some fluffy Stalia, I promise. I just can't promise when I'll have time to write to.

I'm loving all the reviews and I want to thank everyone who's coming and asking me to keep on writing, the ones who are telling me how much they like my fic and my writing, I would never expect such kind words!

See you around, I suppose! xx


End file.
